Letters to Narnians
by Queen Katrina the Seafarer
Summary: Letters to Narnians is the full collection of my letters to Narnians. I may add more as I see fit, but it is complete
1. Letter to Lilliandil

Caspian, Liliandil (name owned by Douglas Gresham I guess) and any other Narnian I mention in this is owned by C.S. Lewis. Queen Katrina the Seafarer is owned by her parents and God... and her dog.

Who is a fan of canon raise your hand. *raises hand* I'm sure some of you are doing it out there. I started feeling sorry for Liliandil (Ramundu's Daughter) and all the fanfictions that neglect totally or not pair her with her husband. So... I wrote her a letter! If I can work the Chapter 2 button, I will attempt to post her response.

* * *

Letter to Liliandil

Liliandil, Queen of Narnia,

May it please Your Majesty to read my letter. I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer, but my name (rather nom de plume) is in no connection to your husband, Caspian the Seafarer's, title. I do wish to send my condolences in this letter to you for the Suspian stories many authors have written. I am an author, but not of the afore mentioned stories. I realize that some authors even paint you in a bad light whist writing these stories. I am from a land where the Internet (something I'm glad Narnia will probably never obtain) is available. I have read one such story in which you and the High King's brother are together. I am sorry, my Queen, I truly am. I feel you have been neglected. I have researched your stories, and I am afraid there were slim choices that you would be pleased to read about yourself. If you do wish, if it pleases Your Majesty to respond to my humble letter, I would be glad to write a story to contend with the rest. Canon is high on my mind. It sickens me to know how you are treated in my world all because of one movie.

By the Mane of the Lion

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	2. Lilliadil's Response

All Narnian characters are owned by C.S. Lewis. Queen Katrina the Seafarer is owned by her parents, God, and her dog. She wishes she could own herself. If all works correctly, this is chapter 2 to Letter to Liliandil. This is her response! I will hopefully post more stories with letters to differnt Narnians.

* * *

Letter to Queen Katrina the Seafarer

Dearest Daughter of Eve,

What you are telling me isn't new to my ears, for I am a star and know a good many things I care not to know of. The King of Narnia and I have discussed such atrocities to Narnian history (as to think my boy, Rilian, could come from any other… don't get me started on that!) But as I am a queen and have a countless things to do (silly dwarfs are always fighting with each other) I shall keep my letter brief. Writing a story about my royal husband and I is up to you, Katrina. I am not one who likes to promote myself much. If you do write one, send me a copy. I'd love to read it in my spare time. I thank you warmly for caring of the nature of Suspian (I think we named an illness that wiped out twenty trees and weakened countless others last year, Suspian.) Please keep up canon work.

In Aslan's Name

Liliandil, Queen of Narnia


	3. Letter to Peter Pevensie

All Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. Queen Katrina the Seafarer belongs to her parents, God, and her dog. She working on the papers on owning herself. Who hates OOC Peter? I do. Hopefully my letter to him will help.

* * *

Letter to Peter Pevensie

Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia

I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer (my nom de plume really, Sir) and I have written to you sending my condolences. I hesitate to tell you (if you don't know already) that authors have written stories called fan fictions about your existence, Sire, that put you in the most awkward of situations. For one, I know you would never make advances on your sisters or brother, yet I regret to inform you that these authors have written so. The actions they have you do to Caspian the Tenth are equally abhorrent. I'm awfully sure you would not dishonor a woman as these authors have you do. Please do not shoot the messenger. Also, I have a question. Are you blond or brunette? I have always imagined your Majesty to be of brown hair and your brother of blond, but ever since a man named William Moseley has portrayed you, your hair might have changed colors. I implore you never to read these stories (if given the opportunity, which I'd assume is hard to do without the Internet.) Is there anything I can do to try to put what was wrong to right?

By the Mane of the Lion

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	4. Peter's Response

Letter to Queen Katrina the Seafarer

All Narnians are owned by C.S. Lewis. I FINALLY OWN MYSELF! Under God's rule... and my dog is still upset about it. This is Peter's response to my letter.

* * *

Greetings, Katrina, Fellow Human (finally!),

Yes, I do know of these stories. No, I haven't read them. You are right. I would never dishonor a woman in the way they write me into. I'm straight, and have a lady from the royal court I am courting. Oh, and yes, yes, I'm a brunet. Thank you for trying to clear _that _one up. My Royal Brother is the blond one in more ways than one. I'm also not as hotheaded as people make me out to be. I do commend your acts to right the wrong. All I can say in that aspect is if you publish anything about myself (or anybody for that matter) keep it canon. I'm terribly busy though and have to keep this short before I miss my meeting. Please, by all means, if you know of an author acting stupid, please tell them. Thank you.

You stole my closure!

High King Peter the Magnificent


	5. Letter to Mr Tumnus

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I own myself. My dog is fighting for the rights to own me though... we'll see how that goes.  
I don't believe in the Tumnus/Lucy relationship. If you read the books... he's A LOT older than the Queen.

* * *

A Letter to Mr. Tumnus

Dear Mr. Tumnus,

My nom de plume is Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I am an aspiring author. You see, there are many stories called fan fictions written by authors who are not C.S. Lewis. I have written this letter to you to address your appearance in many fan fictions I have read. They have paired you romantically with her Majesty, Queen Lucy the Valiant. Maybe you have heard they made a motion of the account of the Wardrobe in my world, the same world as the Pevensies. Though the movie portrayed you accurately, some people (namely authors of fan fictions) have written you into sticky predicaments. I am truly am sorry for this message. Is there anything I can do to help?

By the Mane of the Lion  
Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	6. Mr Tumnus' Reply

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. My dog owns me. (She won the suit... I'll work on an appeal...) Maybe Tumnus will shed some light on his unfortunate pairing.

* * *

A Letter to Queen Katrina the Seafarer Tumnus

Dear Katrina,

I love the youngest Queen as if she were my daughter. Not my wife. I wish these young authors would stop. After all, I will be reaching fifty years of age very soon and she is only in her late teen years at the moment. This is a very embarrassing subject to tread on, Katrina. Her Royal Brothers and Sister would surely have my head if I made unseemly advances to her Valiant Majesty. I thank you for telling me this. If you want to help, dear, just don't write anything of that nature. One less nuisance is best. Thank you for writing to me.

In the Service of Aslan and the Four Monarchs,

Mr. Tumnus


	7. Letter to Caspian

Letter to Caspian

As always, Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. My dog still owns me. Working on owning myself. I should say this as a disclaimer-I am not telling other authors how to write. These are my views on canon. Oh, and keep reviews tiny if possible. My glasses are strong enough! Other than that. I'm glad you are reading my stories. Still more to come. I have the list I'm working on. Maybe they'll be done today.

* * *

Caspian the Seafarer, King of Narnia,

My nom de plume is Queen Katrina the Seafarer (not in any way connected to your title, Sir.) I just have a few questions to ask you concerning the Pevensies, but more so with Queen Susan the Gentle. Ah, I have written to your Royal Wife, Liliandil. She was kind enough to give me her point of view of Suspian. She told me that you named an illness after it. Ah, also… (Assuming you know of fan fictions, as your Queen told me you do) What do you think of the way they portray you with the rest of the Pevensies. Also… to clarify (since nobody will believe me) your hair color. The High King was also asked the same question. I'll keep this brief. What can I do to help?

By the Mane of the Lion

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	8. Caspian's Response

Caspian's Response

C.S. Lewis is amazing. He thought of these Narnians before me! I won the suit and now own myself. My dignity is slowly returning. Chapter 2 this is. :D Disclaimer: Don't take my letters to Narnians as law for your stories. I have my own views of canon.

* * *

Katrina the Seafarer,

It's nice to know somebody shares my love of the ocean. I do know of these fan fictions thanks to my lovely Queen. My wife was right; we did name an illness after Suspian. The Gentle Queen was just a friend and to be honest, I never really got to fully know her. She was on a romp with Aslan. As for the rest of the Pevensies, I admire them as previous rulers… not as lovers, thank you very much. As for my hair—I'm blond. Maybe light brown when it gets wet. You want to help in the world of writing? Please, just don't put me romantically with any of the Pevensies. I love my wife dearly. Aslan knows it. Thanks for writing to me. I really appreciate writers who value canon.

In Aslan's Service

King Caspian the Seafarer


	9. Letter to Jill

Letter to Jill

All these wonderful Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to myself. Ah, letters. If only I couldn't really write to these people.

* * *

Dear Jill Pole

Hi, I'm Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I am an aspiring author. I have a few questions to ask you concerning your friend Eustace, King Rilian, and King Tirian. According to superstitions, both by Chronicle and fan fiction, you are together. May I ask you to clarify that? Also, I have seen some writings stating you and King Rilian and also you and King Tirian have had something going on? Did you? I'm sorry for the imposing questions. You do happen to inspire me personally with the way you handled those bullies. I dreamt I could do that to in my old school—I digress. Thanks for reading.

By the Mane of the Lion

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	10. Jill's Reply

Jill's Response

Hi! All Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I belong to myself. Just read and enjoy for the sake of reading and enjoying. :)

* * *

Hello, Queen Katrina the Seafarer,

Your questions are not at all imposing! Susan Pevensie is constantly harping on me for the answers to some of those questions. Actually, I do fancy Eustace a little bit. He's changed a lot since he was undragoned. He stands up for me when those bullies get out of hand. Yes, it was very thrilling to chase after those bullies with Caspian. I do wish I could do it again! As for King Rilian and King Tirian—this is a very difficult question to answer. Actually, I will admit that when Rilian became disenchanted, he looked nicer and kinder. I'm a girl! I'm sure any girl would think a prince is charming when he's out from his spell. King Tirian? I think he started to fancy Eustace's cousin, Lucy Pevensie, if not only her voice. As for me, he was a bit older than myself. I'm glad to clarify for you and your fellow authors. Thank you for writing to me!

Sincerely,

Jill Pole


	11. Letter to Eustace

Letter to Eustace

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to se mois. A/N My opinions are not law

* * *

Dear Eustace,

Hello, Eustace, I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer, and I am an aspiring author. In the world of fan fiction people find it interesting to write about you. Do you mind them doing it? For other authors (and my) benefit, how is your relationship with your cousins, the Pevensies? How is your relationship with Jill Pole? I know many people pair you as a couple. I have written to her for her side of the spectrum. You may write back if you wish. Thank you for reading this.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	12. Eustace's Response

Eustace's Reply

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to me. Never been to me though. (ha ha... ha. nobody's laughing.) One thing... I've never read a fanfiction where Eustace physically hurt is cousins or somebody or tiny animals like kittens or something. Just thought I'd add a little something I thought might happen. If you write it. It's up to you. I just wrote this based on my opinions

* * *

Queen Katrina the Seafarer,

THANK YOU! I have been waiting for somebody to write me about this subject matter. Write about me. I'm not against people knowing of me. But, you had some questions. I disliked my cousins, the Pevensies, but have grown closer to them since my voyage on the _Dawn Treader_. It did take them some time to see the new me—well, at least Peter and Susan weren't ready for it. I never wanted to physically hurt my cousins, though, I would annoy them till they exploded. I haven't hurt any animals... unless you count pinning bugs to cards. Now Jill? Yes, she's beautiful. I wouldn't mind going steady with her. I did want to protect her from falling off the edge of that cliff now, didn't I? Thanks for trying to put me in a good light.

In His Service,

Eustace Clarence (yes, yes I used my middle name) Scrubb.


	13. Letter to Susan

Letter to Susan

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to this girl here. Me. A/N. My opinion is not law.

* * *

Your Majesty, Queen Susan the Gentle,

Your Majesty, I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer and an aspiring author. I have read some stories in the world of fan fiction that seem to pair you with King Caspian the Tenth. What are your feelings on the matter? Could you tell some other authors if you also like to be paired with your royal brother High King Peter the Magnificent? I do not mean to be rude in my questions and use them in the upmost respect for your Majesty. Also, if I may be so bold to ask, were you closer to marrying Rabadash or Caspian. I do apologize for any inconvenience to your Majesty. Please respond if you have the time. I do realize that being a Queen of Narnia you are very busy.

By the Mane of the Lion

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	14. Susan's Reply

Susan's Response

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to me. A/N. I don't mind a good Suspian story. I really don't. But when they dump Liliandil in the garbage, I won't like it. That's all.

* * *

Dearest Queen Katrina the Seafarer,

It is my pleasure to answer those questions you have presented to me. To be perfectly frank, I don't really know Caspian all too well. I met him after the romp and then we left for England. I can't really give you much insight into that. As for marrying my Royal Brother, the High King? I just ate lunch. I showed your letter to him and he just laughed. He said he wrote to you about the lady he is courting. I am laughing as I am writing this. Narnia is not immune to incest. Concerning Rabadash, I will say I was attracted to him, but definitely more so than Caspian. But, no, I would never marry him. He wanted to kill my family for Aslan's sake! I enjoyed writing this to help authors keep the canon in their work. However, I would like to read these "Suspian" stories. Just see how they pair me with the Telemarine King. Well, I am busy. I should help my Royal Sister in her studies. Thank you for writing to me.

In the Order of the Lion,

Queen Susan the Gentle


	15. Letter to Lucy

Letter to Lucy

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. He is amazing. I belong to me. A/N. My word is not law. If you like to ship Lucy with anybody, go right ahead. This is my opinion.

* * *

Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia,

It is my honor to be writing to you, Valiant Queen. I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer. Perhaps you already have heard of me from your Royal Brother and Sister, High King Peter, and Queen Susan. I wish to ask you some questions so fellow authors of fan fiction can see your side of pairings. What are your feelings toward Mr. Tumnus? I know plenty of authors love to pair you with him. How about Prince Corin and King Caspian the Tenth? Some people also like to pair you with them to. And lastly, what are your feelings toward King Tirian. He did seem to fancy your voice. Also, I regret to inform you that some authors seem to pair you with either of your Royal Brothers and sometimes with your sister. How do you respond to that? Of course, you need not answer these questions. I do thank you for reading this letter.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	16. Lucy's Reply

Lucy's Reply

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis, the wonderful author of Narnia. I belogn to me. I think I do at any rate. Ah, once again, my word is not law. Write as you will.

* * *

Dear, Queen Katrina the Seafarer,

I do know of you already! I must applaud you for trying to keep up the canon! For your first question, I think of Tumnus as my father. If my father were a faun that is. When we came here to Narnia, we did leave our parents in that other world. He stepped in for my father role. As for Prince Corin and Caspian the Tenth? Ah, Corin, that rambunctious prince. He'd rather box me than marry me! Now for Caspian. I became close friends with him during our time at sea, but I guess you could say I thought of him as a brother. Now, King Tirian does seem to fancy me a little. I'm not quite sure I like him back. Maybe I will in the future. Now the last remark you made. I love my Royal Brother Peter as a brother. He's another father figure to me. I love my Royal Sister Susan as a sister. She assumed the role of mother here. (But I have the cordial. I can heal the boo boos. Don't tell her I said that.) I love my Royal Brother Edmund like a brother. That is how I love my family. Aslan wouldn't be please if any of us Pevensies were in that situation. But I do thank you for writing to me! It has been my pleasure to help authors in their stories! I must go now. Susan promised to brush my hair for me. These golden tresses aren't going to brush themselves (but then, Edmund is going to try to sneak in a skirmish with me. We'll see how long my hair stays neat. Susan is brilliant at archery, but I can battle well to you know! Father Christmas didn't give me that dagger so it could sit on my desk!)

Always Pleasing Aslan,

Queen Lucy the Valiant


	17. Letter to Edmund

Letter to Edmund

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to me. Please, enjoy for the sake of a story, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

King Edmund the Just,

King Edmund, it is my humble honor to write to you. I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I am an aspiring author. I have a few questions for fellow authors of fan fiction who write about you. What are you views on Mary Su? I'm sure Your Majesty and the High King share the same views on the girl. Also, how well did you get along with Caspian during the Battle for Deliverance and on the _Dawn Treader_? Also, I regret to inform you that many authors decide to pair you romantically with your Royal Brother and Sister. How do you feel about that? I know you are a very busy person. You may not wish to answer my letter. That is your choice. Thank you for reading.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	18. Edmund's Response

Edmund's Response

Narnians belong to C.S. Lewis. I belong to me. A/N I am not trying to bring down anybody who writes Edmund the way "he" said he wasn't. That is your choice to do so. This is purely my opinion of canon.

* * *

Queen Katrina the Seafarer, (thank Aslan you are a human!),

I do not mind answering these questions. To answer your first question, I am trying to work on the papers to ban Mary Su from Narnia forever. If I marry, I won't be seduced by some sparkly pink blonde girl. Also, I am not going to marry the High King, the Gentle Queen, or the Valiant Queen. I wish NOT to do so. I also wish NOT to lose my dinner thinking about it. As for Caspian, he was like a brother especially during the time on the sea. He could come to me for advice and I could talk to him as I would the High King. He's a great chap and he has a lovely wife. It seems my Royal Brother has been on a fan fiction kick since you sent him his letter. He showed me one of them featuring me. I am not depressed. I have never been depressed. When my father went to war, I felt sad, but it went away after a while. I guess Peter _did_ try to help. Jadis was a terrible person you know, but she never beat me. The High King seemed to take great joy out of showing me that story. I digress. I thank you for writing to me. Keep your canon alive and well.

The Snow has Melted,

King Edmund the Just


	19. Letter to Polly

Letter to Polly

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I belong to me. This is probably one of the shorter ones. I think Lucy's was the longest. Once more, my opnion of canon is not law.

* * *

Dear Miss Plummer,

I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I hope to be an author one day. I have a few questions to ask you to clarify canon in the world of fan fiction. What were your feelings toward Professor Digory Kirke? Did you ever fancy him? Also, were you ever married or have children? Might I ask if you have any siblings? I'm sure some authors have written them into their stories. Of course, you don't need to answer any of these questions I am asking you if they are far too personal. I thank you kindly for reading my letter.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	20. Polly's Reply

Polly's Reply

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis (typing this is getting old now... and I still have about two stories in this series) and I belong to the Aslan of our world. ;) As I have mentioned before, my opinionated opinions of canon are purely my opinions. (let's see how many more times I can fit the word opinion into a sentence, shall we?) Anywhoo, enjoy for the sake of the story letter thingie.

* * *

Dear Katrina,

Katrina, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions to help authors know more canon about my life. Now Digory, I've always thought of him as a very good friend. However, it was a long time ago that I might have fancied him. If a writer wishes to couple us, I do not mind. As for my marriage to another or children, I should say I have not nor have any children. I guess I never had the time to settle down. But once again, if somebody wishes to give me a husband and children (in that order, mind you) in their works, it would amuse me greatly to read such stories. Do not worry, dear one, you are not prying. It has been a pleasure to help keep canon in fan fictions.

Constantly doing His Will,

Miss Polly Plummer


	21. Letter to Digory

Letter to Digory

Narnians belong to the wonderful C.S. Lewis. I belong to myself. (or do I-dun dun dunnnnn) Remember all you authors that my word is not law.

* * *

Dear Professor Kirke,

My name is Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I am an aspiring author. I have a few questions to ask you for my fellow authors in the world of fan fiction. I do not mean to pry, but what is your relationship with Miss Polly Plummer like? Did you ever think of courting her? Also, do you have any brothers or sisters or were you ever married? I only ask this because some authors (including myself) have written a niece or a nephew or grandchild into a story. You see, canon is upmost on my mind. Of course, you need not answer any of my questions if you think any are far too personal. I do thank you for reading my letter.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	22. Digory's Response

Digory's Response

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I do belong to myself. A/N Merely my take on canon. Do what you will with it.

* * *

Dear Katrina,

I shall answer your questions about Miss Polly Plummer and my family. I suppose I have thought about courting Polly a long, long time ago. But, alas, no, we never married. We might have been sweet on each other when we were younger, but it's been so long. The one thing I remember from that age was when Narnia was born and my mother got well. As for siblings, I've never had any and I've never married. If a writer wishes to give me a grandchild or a niece or nephew, I wouldn't be upset. It wouldn't be bad to be called Uncle Digory, you know. It has been a joy to help keep canon in your world of fan fictions.

Doing His Will,

Professor Digory Kirke


	23. Letter to Jadis

Letter to Jadis

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I belong to this person typing. That would be me. A/N. This is purely my opinion on canon. Do with it as you will.

* * *

To Jadis,

Jadis, I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I wish to become an author. I have a few questions to ask you. You see, a few authors have decided to pair you romantically with Aslan. How do you take to that? Others also seem it to be fit to give you children. Do you care for that? I do not wish to be impertinent in asking you these questions. Also, do you haunt King Edmund the Just constantly? This question is more based off of the movies they have made in my world about the accounts of Narnia. Also, are you related to the Lady of the Green Kirtle? If you wish not to answer any of my questions, that is perfectly fine. I am only trying to clear some canon for fellow fan fiction authors.

By the Mane of the Lion,

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	24. Jadis' Icy Reply

Jadis' Icy Reply

Narnians belong to Narnia. I belong to me. I did not get turned into stone while writing this letter to Jadis. If I did I would not be typing. A/N. Once again, purely my opinion on canon. Do what you will with it.

* * *

To the Mockery of Queen Katrina the Seafarer,

Is your intro any way to address a former queen of Narnia? If I had my wand (which that brat Edmund broke and if I wasn't dead) I'd turn you to stone in two seconds flat! If you are insinuating that I, Jadis, Queen of Narnia would have anything romantic to do with that kitten, you must be out of your mind! I would never in my wildest dreams do anything with that cat! You make me angrier by the second, Katrina. Also, I have no children of my own. I wouldn't have told the spoiled candy lover that if I did have children. Speaking of the spoiled candy brat, I do not constantly haunt him. That Aslan protects him. I don't really wish to see his face again anyway. Now, am I related to the Green Lady? I don't know. When I spoke the deplorable word (no, it's not Suspian, Lucian, or Mary Su) all my family (and everybody else for that matter) died in Charn. I was the only one left in Charn. She might be from a different world, but definitely not where I came from. I can guarantee you that _I_ am not the Lady of the Green Kirtle. I've been dead for a long time. There was the time a dwarf, a hag, and a werewolf tried to bring me back, but they only got the circle drawn, I think. I really don't know. Aslan killed me before that. If that is canon, so be it. I'm through with you.

Doing what I want,

Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, ect.


	25. Letter to Aslan

Letter to Aslan

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I belong to me. This hopefully final piece is where my Christianity kicks in. I do believe that Aslan is soley based off of Jesus Christ and I follow the Bible quite strictly. Don't be offended and if you are... then... you are I guess. Also, my opinion of canon is not law.

* * *

Aslan, Lord of the Wood, Son of the Emperor Beyond the Sea,

I don't know how to start this, Sir. I am Queen Katrina the Seafarer and I am an aspiring author. You see, Sir, in the world of fan fiction, I regret to inform you (though you do know all already) that authors have paired you romantically with the White Witch? How do you take to that, Your Majesty? Some authors even give you children whether by Jadis or by some other person. What are your views on that? Also, even more grotesquely, some authors have paired you with one or all of the Four Monarchs namely Lucy. Some authors (a good few of them) have written you to stand aside while the Four Monarchs and or Caspian indulge in immoral acts. I have a feeling you won't be pleased to know that. As I have written to all the others, you do not need answer any of my questions. This is merely to keep canon in your world, Aslan. I cannot express my thanks in your reading my letter.

By Your Mane

Queen Katrina the Seafarer


	26. Aslan's Warm Reply

Aslan's Warm Reply

Narnians belong to C. S. Lewis. I belong to me... and my dog. XD Had to bring her back. This is definitely where my Christianity kicks in. Please, do not be offended if you are not a Christian. Also, my opinion of canon is not law.

* * *

Dearest Daughter of Mine,

Ah, Katrina, I thank you heartily for trying to keep canon in Narnia. As for your questions, I will answer them all. Pairing me with Jadis is most unheard. She destroyed Narnia when I created it. Now, you mentioned that some authors gave me children. Let me ask this question. I am known by another name in your world and did He have any children? Then I don't have children, child. I think _you_ knew that already. You are right. To couple me with one or _all_ of the Four Monarchs is highly uncalled for. I am their lord. They are my children. This seems to also go along with intermarriage between the Four Monarchs. If it's not allowed in your world, it's not allowed in mine. I most certainly would never stand aside while my children indulged in immoral acts. If any of them did (which I know they wouldn't) I would chasten them because I love them. I am greatly pleased to know an author wants to keep up the canon in my world's history. I enjoyed answering your letter.

I will Keep and Protect you Always,

Aslan


End file.
